Altina/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Altina (Radiant Dawn) Summoned * "My name is Altina, a warrior granted the Goddess's Blessing. A radiant justice will again come to the world!" Home * "The Goddess herself granted me the holy weapons Ragnell and Alondite that I might bring order to the world." * "Beorc, laguz... These labels serve only to divide. We must create a world in which all can live together!" * "The others known as the Three Heroes, Soan and Dheginsea... Could they also be in this world?" * "The Three Heroes. That is what the people called my friends and I. But... that is not the whole of it. He was at my side too, and we were more than friends. With all their support, no darkness could touch us." * "After battle, there is nothing better than a good, hot soak to cleanse oneself. Would you not agree?" * "Pardon me. My name is Altina. I must warn you...I sense the presence of chaos in this castle. Do be careful." (Greeting from friend) * "♪- Oh! W-were you listening? That song is one my love used to sing... In those days, I fought as the swords of the Goddess, seeking to defeat the dark god who threatened the world. I fought with all my strength, but... I began to forget myself. That song healed me...let light into my heart. Now that the fighting is over, I have a new duty. I must learn to create a new life. A life for myself... You have faced this problem yourself, have you not? ...Yes, of course. Let us carry out our duties together. For those who must be protected and the future we all share!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Altina. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." * "Hm...Do try to keep your mischief to a minimum." * "Together with my friends Soan and Dheginsea, I have fought alongside the Goddess." * "To keep our promise to live together in harmony, we must be disciplined in thought and action." * "The Goddess entrusted to us the world—we must protect it." * "My dear Lehran... You are more kind than any other I know..." * "To ensure a future for the people, we fight even the mightiest enemies... In that we are alike, you and I." Map * "With utter certainty." * "Consider it done." * "You have my trust." Level Up * "Ragnell for the heavenly, Alondite for the earthly.. As long as I have these swords, no foe of mine may triumph!" (5-6 stats up) * "We must give no ground. Every last trace of darkness will be purged from this land!" (3-4 stats up) * "Why, Goddess... " (1-2 stats up) * "My sacred duty as adherent of the Goddess is to scatter before my blades all those who would dare oppose her!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Goddess guide me!" * "By these twin blades..." * "Grant me strength!" * "No backing down!" Defeat * "No...but how?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes